


psycho - red velvet

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: For Renjun and Jaemin, their relationship has always been a little psycho.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: just a thought [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Kudos: 8





	psycho - red velvet

It's the nature of their first meeting, at one of an endless string of parties Donghyuck likes to attend. Renjun sets his timer for 45 minutes, intent on hiding out in a bedroom until he can drag his best friend home, but this time, someone else got there first.

It's the teeth that draw him in, Renjun thinks, white and flashy and utterly too perfect in that dim a room. because really, blaming it on the alcohol would be too much of a cliché.

 _My, what sharp teeth you have_ , he doesn’t say. _All the better to ask you to tattoo me_ , Jaemin replies.

But that’s how they end up regardless, Jaemin sprawled out on his stomach, shirt rucked up over the small of his back, never flinching at the needle in Renjun's hands.

_Do whatever you want_ , he had said, and Renjun was just tipsy enough to take a beautiful stranger up on his offer, carefully slur a few familiar letters (and a few more unfamiliar ones) onto Jaemin's waist.

_It’s a tramp stamp_ , Renjun declares after taping it, drunk on victory, drunk on the sight of that intent gaze. (Never mind the sloppy letters that oh so clearly spell out “Huang Injun”.) _Your tramp?_ Jaemin murmurs, surging up to smile against his teeth.

Renjun’s tramp indeed, even if the obsession runs hotly in both directions. Oh, they’re not together by any means, probably never will be, the biting edge of Renjun's words clashing too much like swords against Jaemin's toxic sweetness, but the danger of what-could-we-be thrills them as much as the fear of what-are-we does, and their encounters continue to end in conspicuous bruises and swollen lips, even if they actively courted other people.

Poor, sweet Jeno, bewildered by the heaping piles charm he receives from both ends, who just wants a Tinder date that ends well, that just ends at all without one or the other being called away for a supposed group project, a sudden demand to care for a sick friend.

_Well you certainly look better than you sounded on the phone_ , Jaemin purrs threateningly, but Renjun lets those familiar arms snake around his waist anyways as he considers their reflections in the bathroom mirror.

_I got better_ , he replies, tilting his head to observe the claw marks that stretch across his collarbones, still ignoring the hands edging playfully close to his hips.

_Let’s change that_ , comes the teasing response, and Renjun closes his eyes, letting those lips artfully fade him to black.


End file.
